paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Mothers Day Surprise
So back before Mothers day me and Cakethewarrior cat started a Colab and we just now finished it Characters * Bambi * Trek * Tramp * Lady * Scamp * Vito * Amity Story Trek and Bambi finished up making dinner and set it out for their pups. The three pups bouncing up too it playfully. Bambi sat down and started to eat, smiling while the pups ate and talked. Little did she know the surprise the pups had in store. “So you said you had an idea for Mother's day, what was it again Lady?” Tramp said taking a quick breath from his food before diving in again. Lady smiled, swallowing the food she had in her mouth as she looked at her brother. Lady smiled, swallowing the food she had in her mouth as she looked at her brother. "We can make her a painting of us with her and dad!" Scamp wagged his tail. "Yeah! Good idea!" He yipped "Scamp, don't eat with food with your mouth please," Bambi warned. "Sorry mom!" Scamp said, swallowing his food. Tramp and Lady rolled their eyes and Lady pushed her bowl forward. "I'm full, may I be excused please?" She asked. Trek perked his ears and glanced at his wife. "You barely touched your food." Lady shook her head, she was hungry but they didn't have much time. "Save it for me please." Bambi nodded slowly and took the bowl, looking at her sons "You boys still hungry?" “Actually no, i had a big lunch..” Tramp replied grinning up at his mom and dad pushing his bowl forward. “Ditto” Scamp added. “Well if you two are sure that you don't want anymore than I guess you can go play with your sister. "Thanks mom!" Tramp wagged his tail and followed his sister, Scamp following. Trek looked at Bambi. "What could those three be planning?" Bambi shrugged. "Go check on them, I'll clean up." “Alright” Trek said going upstairs to see what his three pups were up too. “Hey guys, what are you up too?” “Oh Uhh hey Dad!” Scamp said sitting down trying to hide the paints he was gathering. “Scamp, what are you hiding?” Trek said trying too look around Scamp. “Do you promise you can keep a secret dad?” Scamp said looking up at his father. “Yes I promise.” Trek said “Pinkie Promise?” Scamp looked up at his dad knowing that he could NOT break a pinkie promise. “Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.” Trek said smiling down at his son after doing all the motions. “Alright, me, Tramp and Lady are going to paint a picture for mom of the whole family!” Scamp said hit little stub of a tail starting to wag hard. Lady nodded, showing the paper. "Want to help?" Trek smiled and nodded. "Sure!" Tramp wagged his tail and gave his father a paintbrush. "It was Lady's idea!" Lady smiled, beginning to paint herself in the picture. "It's nothing really. Anyone could have done it." Trek chuckled, putting his paw on her head. "This might be a bit hard since we don't have all the right paint, but I'm sure she'll love it." Scamp nodded and was about to put his paintbrush in the brown paint, but his paw slipped and it ended upon him. "Dad!" He yelped. "Help!" “I got you son!” Trek said grabbing the paint cup and lifting it off him. Trek laughed looking down at his now completely browned son. “Idea!” Scamp said using his paint covered paw too add a circle on the paper “Look its me!” he said pointing at the lopsided ‘face’. Lady stifled a laugh almost done with the super detailed part of her. Suddenly Tramp came towards them carrying some purple paint. “Hey guys I got the purple..ahh!” He tripped over Scamps dropped paintbrush spilling purple paint on the picture. Lady squeaked as the paint nearly fell on her. "This isn't going as planned!" She yipped, flattening her ears. Tramp looked at the ruined paper and grabbed another sheet. "We can save all the ones we did and decide which one's better at the end." "Hey, how about we just put our paws in paint and put them on the paper? We'll put we love you mom on it!" “I Love the idea!” Trek said. “Sweet!” Scamp replied grabbing some paint. “Yeah I guess it works..” Lady said thinking about how she wanted it to be a picture of them and not just their paw prints. "Don't worry Lady," Trek reassured. "We'll put our drawing under it!" "Okay!" Lady agreed, smiling widely. The four dogs were covered in paint of all colors, but they still tried to combine both ideas. Soon enough they had a decent amount done. The paw prints showed a slight resemblance to the pups and their parents, next to it Lady had positioned her drawings next to it. "I think we're almost done!" A fully-purple Trek smiled, holding it up. "It looks awesome!" Scamp smiled, wagging his tail. “We do too!” Tramp laughed noticing how much paint was on each of them. “Yeah, I guess we could be art statements too!” Lady laughed. “I don't wanna stand in front of people looking at me all day like art pieces!” Scamp said thinking about what would happen is he became a famous statue. "That'd be a bit weird, why do people do it anyway?" Tramp agreed. "Because art is really pretty!" Lady barked. “Oh yeah its so pretty when you're the one standing in front of every pup gawking at you!” Scamp retorted. Trek placed a paw on Scamps back trying to calm him down. “Now Whirlwind, stay calm.” Trek said. "That's not what I mean," Lady disagreed. "I mean like painted art." "Well then I see your point, but I still don't like it!" Scamp snapped, glaring at his sister. "Then don't, but I do!" Lady scoffed, watching as her father glared at her. She shrunk down, flattening her ears. "Sorry." There was a knock at the door. "It's Uncle Vito and Aunt Amity!" “Thank Goodness some help!” Trek said opening the door to let them in. “Aunt Amity! Uncle Vito!” The three pups cheered jumping up and hugging there aunt and uncle. “Haha Hey guys, wow you made quite the mess here...what were you up too in here?” Amity asked the three pups trying to get as much of the paint the pups had smeared on her off “This is temporary paint right?” "Hopefully, because then our picture is ruined. I think it's fine on pups though," Lady observed looking at the paint. "Well, you guys seem like you need a lot of time, what can we help with?" Vito asked, sitting down. "You can help us paint the family! Auntie Amity, can you stall mom? Please?" Scamp begged, looking up with cute eyes and wagging his stumpy tail. “Alright, who can resist those puppy dog eyes!” Amity said patting Scamps head. Amity walked over and talked with Lady about what she could do. “Alright now what should you do..hmm” Trek thought about how Vito could help when he heard a knock on the door. “Hey is everything okay in there?” Bambi said. The pups froze looking at there dad with desperate eyes. Vito grabbed the paper and slid it in the closet. "Y-yeah!" Bambi sighed and opened the door, seeing them covered in paint. "What are you up to?" "Nothing!" The pups said in unison, smiling softly. "Yeah, they were just painting a surprise for..Everest and Strawberry, weren't you kids?" Trek panicked. “Yup, you know Mother's day and all the grandmas need some love too!” Scamp said “Hey Vito honey, why don't you and Bambi go downstairs and talk, spend some time with your sister won't you!” Amity said fidgeting with a paintbrush on the floor. “Thats a great Idea Amity, yeah do that Vito while we clean up!” Trek said chewing on his bottom lip nervously. "Okay, let's go sis!" Vito exclaimed, leading his sister downstairs. "Phew, that was close!" Scamp sighed. “Yeah, we better finish before they get back!” Tramp said. “Yeah..” Trek said sliding the paper back out from the closet “Alright what else do we need to add Lady?” “Oh so Lady gets too pick everything!” Scamp said. “Scamp, it was her idea..” Trek said looking down at his son. Scamps ears flattened “ hehe sorry dad..”Lady smiled. "Thanks dad!" She thought and dipped her paintbrush in the purple paint. She wrote a quick message. 'Mom, we love you. Without you, we wouldn't be who we are. Love you! -Your pups and mate' “Its perfect!” Trek said. “Aunt Amity helped let her sign it!” Trump said. “No no no its fine guys, really!” Amity said blushing. Scamp put his paw on his aunts. “But you Helped us!” He said giving her puppydog eyes. Amity looked down at him and smiled. “Alright I will.” She said going over and sighing it. “their is everyone good?” Trek said looking at the pups and the painting. “I think it's all good!” Lady said. “Well then, too Mommy we go!” Scamp said trying to pick it up and slipping dropping it. Trek jumped over using one paw to catch Scamp so he did not fall into the paint and his nose too catch the painting. After uprighting Scamp he let the painting down. “Why dont you let me and Amity cary the painting, alright?” Trek said the three pups nodding. Lady, Scamp and Tramp followed the two adults down the stairs “Mom!” They howled. Trek then set the painting down behind them. “How bout we sit in front of the painting covering it up, then when you're mother comes in we will uncover it, alright?” He said looking at the pups and waiting for their response. Bambi perked her ears at the sound of her pups howl. “Yes?” She asked. Lady made sure the painting was covered as her mother entered the room. “Hey Honey, me and the pups made you a surprise!” Trek said. “What?” Bambi replied turning her head. “Ready pups?” Trek said. The three noded while Bambi lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Trek moved out of the way Lady, Scamp and Tramp following close behind. “Happy Mothers day!” The four say. Bambi gasped, moving her paw to her muzzle “Oh did you four do this?” She said. “With a little help from Amity and Vito!” Trek said patting his three pups heads. Bambi nuzzled her three pupa and hugged her brother and Amity. She kissed Treks muzzle. Trek blushed kissing back and pulling their pups, Amity and Vito all into one big family hug